


Little thoughts

by ConfuzzedPanda



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: fite me, i made in my first class, it was a little drabble, mention of blood and death, only slightly, this is garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfuzzedPanda/pseuds/ConfuzzedPanda
Summary: What a perfect way to debut the appearance of Sendou Sakimu, don’t you think?Sakimu's thoughts before he introduces himself to the newly crowned King.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya kids!
> 
> So fun fact, this was suppose to be a drabble for a later day for InfiniteMonth 2k18, but I decided I'm not gonna use it for that.   
> Blood is very heavily mentioned in the beginning and death is implied.
> 
> But feel free to read and leave a comment.
> 
> Feedback and critiques are highly appreciated!
> 
> Enjoy!

Red.

That was the first color the boy saw when he finally snapped out of his trance. Red splattered across walls, red flooding the floorboards, red dying his hands and hair. Red stretching across the room into the next. His head ached with the pain of a migraine. A result of his morals going against his thoughts. His thoughts themselves were broken glass, shattered and mixing together in a whirlwind of pain, confusion, hatred, sadness, freedom, burdens. Guilt. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen, this wasn’t how this fairytale ended, this wasn’t how he was supposed to end up. Why, just why couldn’t he just accept this, why couldn’t he just ignore the past? That was no longer him, no longer someone he recognized. 

Mamoru was a broken piece, masquerading as something whole and pure. But that just wasn’t true, now was it? No, Mamoru was broken. 

Useless, worthless, nothing more than a grain of sand among jewels. He tried so hard to make himself useful. He helped where he could, he protected those who needed it, and he tried to be there for the one person he cared for most of all. The one who saw him as nothing more than a new toy. 

The boy growled as he shook his head, running his hand through the long bloodstained teal mess he called hair. It was unbearably long, and he hated it, right?

No, no, he wanted it long. He wanted to be something new, something that one person couldn’t ignore. Something that drew attention no matter where he went. The boy let out a disturbing giggle, amused by the circumstances he found himself in. What was he doing here again? 

Oh, now he remembered, he planned this. This was a game, all he needed was the other player. He should be here shortly. The boy made sure to send an invitation that he just couldn’t ignore.  
Wet footsteps alerted him to the doorway, where a white-cloaked masked figure stood.

“There’s been movement spotted to the Southeast of us. I’ve alerted the others to ensure only he can come see you,” the figure stated in a bored tone. All they received in return was another giggle as the boy dragged himself to his feet.

“Well then. I shouldn’t keep him waiting, now should I?. No King should ever wait for their executioner. It’d be an insult, don’t you think?” he asked in a singsong voice. He swayed back and forth to an unheard song, the lyrics dancing madly to his migraine. 

“I agree sir. It’d be quite the insult. I’ll let everyone know you’ll be on your way,” the figure bowed before turning and walking away, their footsteps slowly fading.

The boy looked to his side, his reflection from the mirror catching his eye. He took in his appearance, becoming rather fond of the wild teal mane, dyed with red, and the crazed scarlet in place of blue and green.

What a perfect way to debut the appearance of Sendou Sakimu, don’t you think?


	2. A Meeting to not Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newly crowned King, Jougo, finally meets the monster whose recently terrorized his Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets a bit gruesome so do be cautious if you choose to read 
> 
> Other than that, enjoy!

Jougo was far too exhausted from his own thoughts as he, Yubel, and a small handful of guards approached the unusually silent little village. The quiet was unnerving to the newly crowned King, resulting in the extremely few times that he was grateful for the ever constant presence of the Gentle Darkness. As they drew closer, Jougo's mind flitted back to the… “invitation” that this so called Sakimu had offered him.

It was a horrid sight, the freshly mangled corpses stripped of their honor and strung up as if they were nothing more than a simple wind chime. A note had been shoved down their throat, and ribbons tied around their necks marking them as gifts. Worse yet, they had been discovered by a group of children just trying to enjoy the warm summer morning. 

The King gripped his sword in anger, his knuckles turning white as he gritted his teeth. Jougo would not be made a fool now, nor would he allow someone to so carelessly terrorize his people. Despite the pure hatred he felt for this lunatic, Jougo had to remain calm. It would do him no good to lose control, and Yubel's reassuring murmur helped him keep focus.

A sudden movement in front of them prompted the dragon to flare their wings and bare their fangs, curses rumbling in their throat. And yet, the hooded figure seemed unphased.

“Your Highness, your presence has been requested by our generous leader. I would recommend you come along at once,” they stated, the statement coming off as rather condescending. Jougo gave the orders to remain put until he and Yubel returned, at which the figure snapped, “The dragon isn't wanted, it will remain out here. Refuse to comply, and you'll find your men among the body count.”

“You must be out of your damn mind if you think I'm leaving him with you fuckers!” Yubel hissed, eyes narrowed and smoke slipping out of their mouth.

“Our leader was very explicit in his orders. After all, he went through a lot of work putting this together. He's just trying to get you to understand the bittersweet truth our treasured deity has graced us with.”

“What do you mean, a lot of work? A body count? What did he do?” Jougo demanded, his brow furrowing in uncomfortable worry. “Yubel, stand down and stay with everyone. Keep them safe while I'm gone.” Ignoring the protests Yubel gave, Jougo walked up to the figure who, now upon closer inspection, looked to only be around 14 years of age. What was a child younger than himself doing here? Was he being forced? Tortured? Manipulated? 

But all those thoughts screeched to a halt as his gaze fell upon the village.

..........

It was a horror show to put it lightly.

Bodies strewn about in poses that mimicked everyday life, and yet, you could see the terror these villagers felt in their last moments. Men, women, children; everyone had been slaughtered, their blood and insides splattered across everything and everywhere. Some had been pulled again, only to be put back together again with mismatched pieces. Hideous stitches stuck out on the bruised and torn skin, soaked brown thread barely holding the yellowish and purple skin together. More masked figures continued to move the bodies about, ignoring the violent gagging from Jougo.

“Wha-what in seven hells are you doing?!” he snapped, rushing forward to pull the figures away from the corpses. After shoving them away, he couldn’t stop his rage from boiling over. “What’s wrong with you! How dare you disrespect the dead and treat them like dolls! What in Uni’s name is wrong with you-!”

“Relax, your Highness, you’re going to hurt your pretty little throat screaming like that,” a new voice cooed gently. Jougo wheeled around, ready to start swinging at the new offender before confusion filled his face. Why did this man look so familiar?  
The newcomer giggled, a smirk dancing on his lips as amusement danced in his eyes. “Such a pretty little bird, but such a horribly loud voice,” he sang, reaching out to gently cup the King’s chin. “It makes me want to break it,” he added with a growl, his grip tightening.

Jougo flinched and pulled away, confusion filling his face. “Don’t… don’t touch me,” he weakly mumbled, trying to somehow correct himself. He didn’t know this monster, there’s no way he could. He had never met anyone so cruel in his life.

“Aw, come now, Jou-chan. Weren’t you taught not to be mean to those who want to help you?” he cooed, the sound sending shivers down the King’s spine. “Poor baby, maybe I should have blindfolded you so you wouldn’t have to see the nasty wittle bodies.”

Jougo almost threw up at the memory of the bodies, his legs threatening to give out underneath him, as the monster came closer. “What… What kind of monster are you?! What did these people do to you?!” he snapped, pulling out his sword and pointing it at the other boy’s neck.

The boy stared blankly at Jougo for a moment, before a cruel smirk appeared and giggles slipped out passed his lips. Scarlet eyes lit up as he bared his teeth, laughing, “Well duh, they haven’t done a damn thing! I wanted to kill them, so I did. There’s nothing saying I couldn’t.”


End file.
